


just a little peek

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, gladio bending ignis over things is my jam, ignis is a little devil, prompto likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Ignis doesn't know he's being watched....Ignis realizes he likes being watched.





	just a little peek

The first time Prompto stumbles upon them in the bathroom, Ignis is sure was just an accident. Neither he nor Gladio seem to notice the door’s left cracked open, and Ignis can’t remember how he agreed to let Gladio fuck him in there in the first place.

But sure enough, he’s pressed against the counter, flush against the mirror. Gladio’s got one hip in a vice-like grip, his other hand lifting one of Ignis’s legs as he thrusts in deep.

Ignis pants against the mirror, watching his breath fog up the glass, losing himself to the pleasure of Gladio’s more than sufficiently sized cock.

Before he glances up, realizes the door is cracked, and spots Prompto halfway to the bathroom, frozen in shock at what he’s seeing and hearing. Their eyes meet and Ignis, horrified, somehow can’t look away as Gladio pounds away behind him.

Ignis thinks to reach for the door, but a quick glance down shows him Prompto’s pants are tented in a rather delicious fashion, and a bolt of electricity shoots through Ignis at the sight. He finds Prompto’s gaze again and holds it.

Gladio’s fucking him so good at this point that Ignis starts to care less and less that Prompto is watching, and more and more _aroused_. He lets out a moan when a thrust hits him just right and his head falls back briefly to meet Gladio for a heated kiss. His hand sinks into Gladio’s hair, anchoring himself as he looks back in the mirror and finds Prompto still there.

The blond looks like he’s about to bolt, but Ignis gives a slight shake of his head.

 _Stay_ , he tries to say with his eyes.

Prompto’s eyes widen ever so slightly but he glances over his shoulder before inching closer, hand going to his pants.

Ignis grins and braces himself against the mirror, pushing back into Gladio. He never thought himself one for being watched, but he can’t help the way it’s making him feel. The heat is building in his stomach as he watches Prompto palm himself coupled with Gladio’s intense thrusts from behind, and Ignis knows he isn’t going to last much longer.

He reaches down and strokes himself in rhythm with Gladio, unable to help the dirty moan that escapes his lips as his forehead drops against the mirror. He glances to the side again and Prompto’s furiously working himself now and Ignis trembles.

“Gladio—” he tries to warn, and the big guy answers with a well-aimed thrust inside. Ignis cries out as he spills into his hand, white heat overtaking his vision as he tightens around that cock inside of him.

Gladio’s growling in his ear as his thrusts grow more erratic, chasing his orgasm before he’s coming too, filling Ignis as he breathes Ignis’s name in his ear. He pushes in deep and Ignis lets out a moan of pleasure and completion, pressing back against Gladio. He even feels like going for another round, glancing up in the mirror to find out how Prompto’s doing, but he’s disappointed to find the blond’s nowhere to be found.

But Ignis knows this will be fun to torture Prompto with later. He shuts the door and turns to face Gladio as he sits up on the counter and pulls the big man in for another kiss.

“Again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ignoct, but I think Gladio/Ignis is the best.  
> More to come <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thelostlucian) | [tumblr](https://thelostlucian.tumblr.com/) | [Ko-Fi](https://Ko-fi.com/thelostlucian)


End file.
